


Aria

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 12
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Aria

The anticipation of the aria always made Dorothea tingle.

The stage falls quiet. The lights dim. Step center stage. Face the audience.

Sing what's in your heart.

Dorothea lowers her hand. The music begins. Slow and soft.

She closes her eyes and recalls Petra at the training ground.

Fluid. Graceful. Powerful.

The music quickens.

Wine-purple hair. Sun-drenched skin. A hunter's physique.

Dorothea's voice crescendos, rising, to climax.

The music ceases, the last vibration passes through her.

Like the stage, she finishes, touched with sweat, chest heaving, breathless.

In the opera, the solo was most coveted.

Now, Dorothea wishes for duet.


End file.
